


See you Again

by writer_pickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, No pain compared to anime, Pretty sky, banana fish - Freeform, pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_pickles/pseuds/writer_pickles
Summary: Dino is finally dead. Ash in the hospital, and it's time for Eiji to go home.Goodbye Ash?Will I see you again?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	See you Again

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... this is my first time writing a fan-fiction, and posting it for others to see. I hope you enjoy this short story, and ya.

See you Again

_ BANG! _ A final gunshot from Ash’s gun, and in a few seconds Mr. Golzine, also known as Dino, was on the ground dead. Dino was really dead, no longer alive to haunt Ash anymore. 

“Hahahah, finally.” Ash’s laugh was more on the relief side, and all was silent. Then Ash fell down who was hurt during the fight with Dino. 

“ASH!” shouted Eiji while running to his side, “Please, someone call the ambulance!” Eiji was scared. If his friend died, the victory over Dino wouldn’t feel victorious at all. 

“Ash, wake up, don’t die on me. Please.” You could hear Eiji was desperate for an answer just by listening to his voice. His eyes were quickly tearing up, and the next second he was on the ambulance holding Ash’s hand. Ash was rushed into the emergency room, while Eiji, Ibe-san, and Max were waiting for him at the side.

“Eiji, don’t worry, he will survive,” said Ibe-san, who was trying to calm Eiji down.

“Yeah, Ash Lynx isn’t the type to die so easily,” said Max confidently, but his hands were shaking when he was speaking. 

Hours and hours had passed, and tension increased in the waiting room as each second passed by. Everyone in the room knew one thing, and that one thing was that Ash might not make it this time. He was seriously injured from fighting Dino; Ash was shot twice, got several deep cuts from knives, and lots of beating from many people. 

Finally, after 7 hours of waiting, a doctor came out of the surgery room. Everyone rushed to the doctor as soon as they saw the doors open, all approached the doctor with an anxious heart. 

“Doctor, how was the... surgery?” asked Eiji carefully. You could see he was shaking from head to toe. 

“It was a tough one. There were some moments where the patient was in a dangerous spot, but he made it. I think it’s all because the patient had people worrying and praying for him. He still needs to be watched, but I think he will wake up in a few days.” said the doctor whose back was all soaked with sweat. 

“Thank you,” said Max who was relieved. Eiji dropped to the ground, and repeated these few words, “Thank you Kamisama.”

At the ward, Eiji was always by Ash’s side. He never left, not even to eat or use the bathroom. Eiji was constantly caring for his friend.

“Eiji, you know we have about two weeks till we return to Japan right? So you need to take care of yourself, or your parents are going to kill me,” said Ibe-san hoping he would go to sleep.

“I know, but that’s why I need to be at his side twenty-four-seven,” replied Eiji.

“You aren’t going to take no for an answer, right?” asked Ibe-san, who knew what Eiji was going to say.

“I’m sorry, but I have to be by his side,” replied Eiji boldly. 

As time passed, he wondered what he should give to Ash since he was leaving America. So in his head, his memories were dancing one by one. 

A few days later, Ash slowly opened his green eyes and the first thing he saw was Eiji.

“Ash? Ash! Can you see me? How do you feel?” asked Eiji who was relieved that Ash woke up.

“Eiji?” Ash was really happy that Eiji was by his side, it was a very sweet but short feeling. “I’m okay, but what happened?”

“You shot Dino, so now he’s dead. Then we rushed you to the hospital because you were bleeding and unconscious. Your surgery went well, and it’s been a few days. But do you have any idea how scared I was for you?” asked Eiji who was starting to tear up.

“I’m sorry, but it does feel good when someone is worrying for you. Thanks for being at my side, Onii-chan.” Ash smiled, and at that moment Eiji looked him in the eye. His eyes were elegant as jade, and that’s when he got an idea. Eiji was going to get a jade ring for Ash.

Another few days passed, and he was spending all of his time with Ash in the hospital so he doesn’t feel lonely. In a few days, Eiji was leaving for Japan but still didn’t have the gift. He was working hard to get money for Ash’s gift, every penny counted for him. When he started to pack, he saw his gold medal from pole vault. It was his last medal, and it meant a lot to him. But he needed money, so he decided to sell it since it was made out of gold. So using the money, Eiji bought a ring for Ash. Eiji was excited to see Ash’s rare smile. 

Time seemed to run faster than usual for Eiji; he closed his eyes and opened them, and it was already time to go. 

Eiji and Ibe-san were already at the airport with Ash, who was in a wheelchair, Max, and some other people who were with him during his stay. 

“Can Ash and I talk privately before I go?” asked Eiji walking toward Ash.

“Sure,” said Ibe-san. 

Eiji began to pull the wheelchair away from the crowd, he walked to a place where they would be alone. 

“Ash, it was a pleasure to meet you and I don’t ever regret coming to America. It was pretty chaotic staying here, but I enjoyed getting to know you. So umm, I got you a gift. I hope you like it.” said Eiji who was crouching in front of Ash. Eiji pulled out a small box and handed it to him.

When Ash opened the box, “A jade ring?” said Ash surprised.

“Your eyes remind me of jade, and jade can be used for protection and good luck. So I hope this protects you in dangerous situations,” replied Eiji.

“Wow. Thanks,” said Ash who was touched, but started to think what he could give to Eiji. He started to roll his brain which had an IQ of 200.

“Umm, Eiji. I know this isn’t as expensive as your gift, but I want to give you this,” Ash started to take his bracelet off and tried to put it on Eiji’s wrist. “This is my brother’s bracelet and the only thing I have of him.”

“No, I don’t think I can take this. This is your brother’s,” said Eiji who felt bad to take this leather bracelet from Ash. On the leather bracelet, there was a word carved, Callenreese, which was Ash’s real last name. 

“No, take this. Take it so I can find you in Japan. Never take this off okay?” asked Ash smiling.

“Okay, but you have to come find me in Japan. Promise?” asked Eiji.

“Promise. Now let’s go, your flight will take off soon,” said Ash who really didn’t want to send Eiji off.

They walked back to where everybody else was. It was time for Eiji to go back to Japan. Eiji and Ibe-san were about to go, then Eiji heard Ash’s voice.

“EIJI! Sayonara!” shouted Ash.

Eiji smiled and waved back at Ash, and that was their last moment together in America.

A few years later, Eiji was at Odaiba, Tokyo where the statue of liberty replica was. Eiji was wearing the leather bracelet and had never taken it off. He was standing there, thinking of Ash. He was grieving his dear friend and thinking of the time he spent with Ash in America. The pink sky was, in a calming way, comforting Eiji.

“What a beautiful pink sky it is, Ash would have loved this,” said Eiji quietly.

“The sky is pretty indeed, Onii-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome feedback so I can improve in writing better fan-fictions. Thank you for reading my short story about Ash and Eiji. :)  
> \- writer_pickles >-<


End file.
